robinsonrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Templates
Please note that when templates have been created, their code will be replaced with the Template:TemplateName code shown in the list of template links. =The following is a list of popular templates to use:= Article Templates Infobox Templates *A list of available infobox templates. If yours is not up, please wait for it. **Instructions included on infobox template pages. ***'Special Note': Do not create your own infobox. Government-affiliated infoboxes are to be created by Balsa. The administration team will work on all new templates as they become necessary. If you want one created, ask on the category talk page. Template:Character-progress *Part of the character's biography is currently being roleplayed. ** ' 'Template:Dead' *The character featured in the article has died. **' ' 'Template:Main' *For links to the main article of a topic. **' ' 'Template:Quote' * Use this to perform a standard quotation. The format to use would be: **' ' Copyright Templates 'Template:Information' *An infobox template to be used to source all images that are uploaded onto the wiki. 'Template:Cc-by-sa-3.0' *This template identifies an image that is usable under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. *Replace "Attribution details" with information on the source. **' ' 'Template:Fairuse' *Used for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use. **' ' 'Template:Game-screenshot' * This template should be placed in lieu of the Fairuse template if the image is a screenshot from a game. The format is: **' ' 'Template:Permission' *Identifies an image as copyrighted, but given permission to use. **' ' 'Template:From Wikimedia' *Identifies an image as originally uploaded on Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project. **' ' 'Template:Self' *Identifies an image as being an original creation by an Robinson Rangers member. **' ' 'Template:No license' *Identifies an image as lacking information on the type of license it can be applied to. **' ' Image Templates 'Template:Images' *States an article has too many images. **' ' 'Template:Noimage' *States an article may benefit from an image or two. **' ' 'Template:Unsourced' *Identifies that an image lacks a source. **' ' Editing Templates 'Template:Clean' *Marks an article for conformity standards. **' ' 'Template:Confusing' *Marks an article for spelling and grammatical clean-up. **' ' 'Template:Conjectural' *Identifies an article's contents as conjectural, and holds a specific (intentional) point of view. **' ' 'Template:Consistent' *The article with this template on the top is inconsistent with other sources. **' ' 'Template:Copyrighted' *The article or parts of the article contain information which infringes copyright laws, and needs to be removed. **' ' 'Template:Delete' *Marks an article or image for deletion. **' ' 'Template:Future' *States an article's continuity is ambiguous. **' ' 'Template:Improve' *Notifies viewer the article has been nominated for the Improvement drive. **' ' 'Template:Incomplete' *Puts to attention that an article needs completion. **' ' 'Template:Inuse' *Marks an article for long-term editing. Articles tagged with this template that are not edited at all within thirty days will be replaced with the incomplete tag. **' ' 'Template:Progress' *Notifies the viewer that the article mentioned is a work-in-progress. Not to be confused with the Update template. **' ' 'Template:Protected' *Marks an article as protected. **' ' 'Template:Redlink' *An article has too many red links. **' ' 'Template:Unknown-status' *Identifies the owner of an article as missing. **' ' 'Template:Update' *Because of the ever-moving MWO environment, some articles need updating on a normal basis. **' ' 'Template:Vague' *Marks an article as having a title that is too vague and thus could mistakenly be linked to by other articles. **' ' 'Template:Violation' *Marks an article for posting policy standards. **' ''' Main Page Templates *Template:featured article *Template:DidYouKnow *Template:ImproveDrive *Template:FeaturedThread Category:Templates